Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum apparatus and a method of monitoring particles.
Discussion of the Background
In general, various vacuum processes, such as a deposition process, a sputtering process, a chemical vapor deposition process, an etching process, etc., have been used to manufacture electronic devices. The vacuum processes are performed using a vacuum apparatus. Various equipment and objects may be installed in the vacuum apparatus.
For instance, the vacuum apparatus, in which the deposition process is performed, includes a vacuum chamber, and a substrate and a deposition source, disposed in the vacuum chamber. The substrate and the deposition source are disposed facing each other, and a deposition material evaporated from the deposition source is deposited onto the substrate.
Particles (or contaminant materials) may be generated during the various vacuum processes and exist in the vacuum chamber. As the amount of the particles generated during the vacuum processes increases, a possibility that the particles scattered in the vacuum chamber be attached to the electronic devices becomes high. When the particles are attached to the electronic devices, a reliability of the electronic devices may be decreased. Accordingly, monitoring of the particles generated during the vacuum processes and measuring of contamination levels in the vacuum chamber are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.